Me and Riley Berenson's Dirty Little Secret
by april upside down
Summary: WHO IS THIS MYSTERY GIRL?  It isn't who you may think...  READ AND REVIEW!  T cuz I'm paranoid, but what do you expect?
1. Introduction

**Eeep! I know you all want to know who this is about, so...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Me and Riley Berenson<strong>

I hate Riley Berenson.

Riley Berenson hates me.

Fernando says we love each other like siblings.

But Fernando doesn't know.

Ana doesn't know.

Not even Jake knows.

I feel bad. Not telling them the secret. Riley made me slap swear.

He regretted slap swearing with me.

What nobody knows is that Riley Berenson and I had a "fling."

It was short.

It lasted for only a month.

Not even.

I will never tell anyone.

Not ever.

It's my secret.

Me and Riley Berenson's.

This is the story of our dirty little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I bet you can guess who's telling this, but CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! *GASP*<strong>

**REVIEW and tell me if I should continue this...**


	2. Never Have I Ever

**Okay, now listen up each and every one of you. april and riley's "fling" was before ana and riley even found out that they like each other. oooookay?**

**it WILL make sense.**

**and...**

**dear buddygirl1004,**

**YOU HAVE 78 STORIES AND I HAVE 19! I HAVE 1 COMPLETED STORIES OUT OF 19. YOU HAVE78 AND MOST OF THEM AREN'T COMPLETED. OKAY! SO STOP TELLING ME TO WORK ON OTHER STORIES INSTEAD OF WRITING NEW ONES!**

**love always, april**

**and yes, the mystery girl is miss april dickson. flame on!**

* * *

><p><strong>April's POV<strong>

It had been exactly one week since Riley's parents had died and he put on his usual tough guy charade, but I could tell he needed some to talk to.

So anyway, late one Saturday night, around 10, I texted my friends (Being Vada, Adrian, Fernando and Riley) to come over to the treehouse so we could hang out for the night, watch Inception order a pizza, something like that.

They all said they could come and Jake, Ana and I headed outside to get the treehouse ready. Jake popped some popcorn, Ana cleaned up the entertainment room and I headed to my "bedroom" in the treehouse to attempt to find Inception.

As I was digging around in my cluttered closet, I heard a tap on the window that made me jump. As I went over, I saw Riley standing on my deck, holding a bottle of Diet Coke in his hands. I opened the french doors that lead outside and let him in.

"You do realize that there's a door to the treehouse, right?" I teased, going through my nightstand.

"Yeah, but I wanted you to try this first," He said, gesturing to the pop.

I laughed, "I'm 16, I've had Diet Coke before." Nonetheless, I rinsed out my water glass from earlier and gave it to him. He only filled it up a little.

I took a swift drink and dropped my cup immidiatley, Riley snatched it before it hit the floor and laughed at me.

I swallowed again, trying to get rid of the burning, bittersweet sensation that filled my throat and mouth. "What was that?" I demanded.

"Diet Coke spiked with rum, isn't it good?" He asked.

I gagged, "no!"

He shook his head, "You aren't focusing on the taste, you're focusing on the sensation. Try again."

He held my glass out to me again and I shook my head vigourously, "No."

"It won't kill you April, I promise. Even ask Ana, she had this at one of my parties last year. I did the same thing to her." He promised.

I took my glass and cautiousl took another drink, the burning was less noticable this time. "It tastes like vanilla coke," I said.

He nodded, "And, by the way, Inception is on the top of your TV."

I quickly grabbed it and we went back to meet Ana and Jake.

~~** TIME BREAK **~~

As the end credits of the movie faded away, I cracked my neck and got up for a couple of cups, Riley followed and grabbed his "coke" out of the fridge. Before I could leave, Riley grabbed my arm and turned me around.

I raised an eyebrow. "I want to try something. Don't freak out, okay?" He whispered.

I nodded hesitantly, a little afraid, but before I could object, lips crashed down on mine. At first, I was stiff with shock, but eventually I warmed up and kissed him back. We broke away a few seconds later when Vada yelled in at us, seeing when we were coming out. Riley smirked and left.

Once he was gone, I placed a finger on my bottom lip, as if I could keep the feeling of his kiss where it was. I just shook my head and followed, disguising my shock.

"I took a quiz to see what character I was on facebook once, I got Arther," I shared, saying the only thing I could think of.

"I got Ariadne!" Ana replied.

"Wait, so was everything after Cobb's sedation test was a dream, right?" Adrian asked.

"You're crazy! It was all a dream!" Vada replied, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"But I thought Cobb was in reality at the end," Jake said.

"No, he was dreaming," Fernando insisted.

"Anyway!" Riley interrupted, "We're going to play Never Have I Ever. Every time someone says something you _have_ done, take a drink of this." He held up his cup and I passed one to everyone else.

"Rum and diet coke?" Adrian asked after sipping it.

Riley nodded. Was I really the last one to drink it? Oh well.

"I'll start to get us warmed up. Never have I ever kissed my best friend's crush," Vada said.

Ana and I both took a drink, knowing we had both kissed Zakk Tyler in our freshman year.

"Never have I ever gotten detention more than once in a day," Adrian said.

Riley, Jake, Fernando and I took a drink.

"Never have I ever gotten stage fright," Riley said.

Everyone but Riley took a drink.

"Never have I ever dropped my cell phone in water," I said.

Vada, Adrian and Ana took a drink.

"Never have I ever broken a bone," Ana said.

Jake, Adrian, Vada and Riley took a drink.

"Never have I ever blackmailed someone," Jake said.

Riley and I took a drink.

"Never have I ever dated someone in here's sibling," Fernando said.

Vada, Ana and I took a drink.

"Never have I ever crushed on more than 4 guys in one year," Vada said.

I took a drink.

"Never have I ever gotten in trouble with Ms. Chow," Adrian said.

Everyone but Adrian took a drink.

"Never have I ever written a fake love letter to a teacher," Riley said.

Vada and I burst out in hysterical giggles and we both took a drink.

"Never have I ever crashed a boat," I said.

Jake took a drink.

"Never have I ever crushed on someone is this room," Ana said.

Vada, Jake, Fernando, Riley and I took a drink.

"Never have I ever been in jail," Jake said.

Riley and I took a drink.

"Yours didn't count April, you were getting someone out of jail," Ana reminded me.

I giggled, Oh."

"Never have I ever flirted to get out of a speeding ticket," Fernando said.

Vada and I.

"Never have I ever eaten sushi," Vada said.

Adrian and I.

"Never have I ever been asked by my parents if I was a virgin," Adrian said.

Ana, Fernando, Jake, Vada and I.

"Never have I ever lied to get out of a date," Riley said.

Ana, Jake, Fernando and I.

"Never have I ever given someone a fake number," I said.

Jake, Riley and Vada.

"Never have I ever shoplifted," Ana said.

Riley and I.

"Never have I ever skipped school to go somewhere with someone else," Jake said.

Vada, Riley and I.

"Never have I ever kissed someone on the first date," Fernando said.

Vada and Ana.

"Never have I ever been caught sneaking out," Vada said.

Ana, Jake, Fernando, Riley and I.

"Never have I ever gone skinnydipping or streaking," Adrian said.

Vada, Ana and I all burst out laughing and each took a sip.

"Never have I ever gotten sick on an amusment ride," Riley said.

Ana and Adrian.

"Never have I ever shot a gun," I said.

Jake, Fernando and Riley.

"Never have I ever snuck into a movie without paying," Ana said.

Jake, Vada, Riley and I.

"Never have I ever smoked something," Jake said.

No one.

"Never have I ever changed clothes in a vehicle," Fernando said.

Ana and I.

"Never have I ever been fired," Vada said.

Riley, Jake and I.

"Never have I ever expirienced love at first sight," Adrian said.

Fernando.

"Never have I ever stolen from a friend," Riley said.

I took a drink and gave Ana back her charm braclet that i had been wearing.

"Never have I ever kissed someone in the rain," I said.

Ana and Fernando.

"Never have I ever peed in a public pool," Ana said.

No one.

"Never have I ever tried to guess someone's password," Jake said.

Ana, Vada, Riley and I.

"password isn't a good password Jake," I laughed.

"Never have I ever slept during class," Fernando said.

Vada and Riley.

"Okay, no more! I can't drink anymore!" Vada exclaimed.

I giggled tipsily, "Me neither."

Adrian and Riley were the only sober ones in the group and decided that we would all stay here overnight.

I'm sure I passed out quickly.

I can't remember if i was dreaming or not when I felt Riley peck me swiftly on the lips and whisper, "Goodnight April," ever so softly in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Never have I ever is a game I like to play with my friends, but we don't drink. It's just something I found off the internet. Did you think the responses were good for the characters? And what do you think of the Apriley pairing? Review and tell me!<strong>

**love, april**


	3. Sailing

**Thank you all for reviewing, and here's the next chapter! Flame on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Dickson House<strong>

**Riley's POV**

What do I say? Who should I ask for? What am I thinking? Why am I even here?

Those were all thoughts that crossed my mind as I knocked on the door to the Dickson house. Or it least, they would have if I hadn't lost my mind already.

The Dickson house was, erm, fitting for them. It was tall (Three stories... Who even needs three stories on their house? I mean, really! According to Ana, the top floor was their parent's master suite, strictly off limits by all children but Lucas who was still a baby.), and had a wrap around porch on the first floor. It was a clean shade of white with black shutters and shingles and a big black door. Each room had a personal balcony, and you could tell who's was who's. Ana, April and Hannah's balcony was covered in bright flowers (Hannah was a gardner), and had three hammocks and had a plug in so that April could bring out her music. Ana, April and Hannah's balcony also recieved the most sunlight, so it was the best place to tan (according to April). Jake, Chad and Justin's had an outdoor couch and looked like it wasn't often used (But Ana shared that sometimes Jake took girls out on his balcony to make out, but April added that it wasn't often that Jake had a date). Gardenia, Cassandra and Mary's balcony had a table with three chairs and pink, purple and white flowers surrounding the table. They also had a butterfly tent, because they raised moarch butterflies so their balcony almost always had a butterfly of two flying around.

The big white house wasn't just perfect itself, the garden was perfect as well. Hannah and Mrs. Dickson spent a good amount of time tending the garden and there wasn't a flower out of place. Each person took a day to mow the lawn, and judging by the pattern, it had been Chad's week. Chad always cut the lawn in circles, starting around the big cherry tree in their front yard. Since it was early summer, the tree was covered in little pink flowers. Ana cut the lawn almost never, but when she did, it was in perfectly straight vertical lines. Jake cut it in a checkerboard pattern, as did his father. Hannah cut it in a diamond pattern. Oh god, and then there was April... April weasled her way out of mowing most times, by claiming that she couldn't get the mower to start, didn't know where to start it, stuff like that, but when she did, the lawn was cut in uneven horizantal lines. No not lines, nowhere near lines. I don't even know what to call them. Her parents didn't like when April mowed the lawn and no one knew if she cut the lawn badly to avoid having to ever do it.

All these thoughts ran through my head in a split second and were interrupted when Mrs. Dickson opened the door. She smiled at me, "Who are you here for sweetie?"

I mentally cringed, it was wierd to see her like this. Mrs. Dickson's day job was a surgeon so she was dressed in scrubs. Pink scrubs. "Depends, who's here?"

Mrs. Dickson laughed and ruffled my hair (I fought the urge to smooth my hair back down again, grimacing. "Let's see... Jake and Chad are at a baseball game, Ana is at her private tennis lessons at the Virginia Beach Country Club..."

"What about April?" I asked, irritated.

"Oh, April!" Mrs. Dickson nodded, "April's at her regatta over at the country club as well! It doesn't start until 11, so you have about a half an hour if you want to get over there and talk to her."

"Yeah, sure, okay, thanks," I replied hurriedly, stepping away from the house that I felt so uncomfortable in...

"Oh, I'm glad I could help! Now, are you sure that you don't want to come in before I head over to the hospital? I made cookies!" Mrs. Dickson offered.

"Oh no thanks..." I replied, darting down the sidewalk and back to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

**At the Virginia Beach Country Club**

I pulled my car into the parking lot and headed over to where I saw a group of people and various sailboats. Scanning the crowd, I saw a familliar blonde standing in a boat with, go figure, April Flower written in gold on the side.

I laughed and walked silently behind her, covering her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I asked.

In one swift movement, April ducked down, twisted my arms and turned around so somehow she was standing behind me and had me in a headlock.

"Oh, hi Riley! What brings you here?" She asked, still holding me in a headlock.

I tried to break free, but it didn't work, "I came to see your rescotta! Duh."

April giggled, "Regatta, Riley."

"Yeah..." I replied, "What's a regatta?"

I could hear the smirk on April's face, "A regatta is a series of boat races, this is a sailing regatta but there are also rowing regattas. I've actually been to a paddle boat regatta before."

"Are you going to let go anytime soon?" I asked, my neck was getting sore.

"Let go of what?" April asked.

I sighed, "Me..."

April immidiately let me go, "Oh, yeah, sorry about that Riley!"

I stood up straighter and glanced over at April's boat, "I like the name!"

April laughed, "Why thank you!"

We chatted for a while but then April had to go out on her boat, "You're welcome to stay and watch! I need someone to congratulate me after I win!"

****TIME BREAK****

April did win. She was amazing! But then again, she's been sailing for like, forever.

"Hey April, can I try something?" I asked.

April raised an eyebrow, "If it's anything like the last time you asked me that, then of course you can!"

"I want to sail your boat."

"You want to what?"

"Sail your boat."

"... By yourself?"

"Why not? I mean, how hard can it be?"

"You're going to turtle my boat! I'm not letting you sail it!"

"Turtle? What?"

April groaned and ran a hand through her curly blonde hair, "I'll go out with you."

I smirked, "I didn't ask, but since you're offering..."

"NO! Not like that! I meant in a boat!" She panicked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong with going out with me?"

April shook her head quickly, blushing, "No, I wouldn't mind."

"...Is that a yes or a no April?"

"It's a lets just go out in my boat! Wait, don't touch anything, I have to get you a lifejacket first," April ran towards a pod which was where I was guessing they kept sailing stuff, but I wasn't sure...

April wouldn't mind if I just untied this knot, would she? I don't think so...

I leaned over and untied a knot that was attached to a metal pole on a dock. Big mistake. I untied the knot and then the boat, floated away.

"Oh crud," I mumbled, jumping off the dock and by some miracle, landed on the boat. I looked back and saw April running my way. She was able to throw the lifejackets onto the boat but by then it was too far away for her to jump on. So she dove instead.

I was afriad to touch anything and the boat just kept moving. I thought it was going to be too fast for April to catch up, but she did. Which was suprising.

She pushed herself up and on in one movement and grabbed her lifejacket. She slipped it on but didn't buckle or zip it.

"What part of don't touch anything didn't you understand Riley?" She laughed but had an irritated look in her eyes.

I shrugged and looked around the boat, "There are a lot of ropes... How do you do this?"

She shot me a glare, "Yeah, _I_ will do this and _you_ can be the mermaid."

"what?"

"The mermaid, just go sit on the front of the boat so I don't hit you with the boom!" She explained, touching the long metal pole and as if on que, April shouted "DUCK!" just in time for me to bend down before it swung across the boat.

"That looks like it would hurt..." I mumbled, moving slowly to the tip of the boat.

"yup. Have you ever noticed all the bruises I have?" April asked.

I shook my head and she pointed out a HUGE bruise on her shoulder.

"I got that from the boom last week," She said as if it was something to be proud of.

My eyes trailed down he legs, a pattern of bruises decorated them. "Why do you say it like that?"

April cocked her head to the side, "Like what?"

"Like they're a prize," I replied.

"They are. Mac always says that a good sailor should get a bruise a day to prove that they worked hard." April said smartly.

"Who's Mac?" I asked, the way April said Mac, it made him sound the like the best person ever. I think I was jealous.

April gasped, "Mac is my mentor! He's been my private lesson teacher since I was 7! He's only 18 too! He just got back from sailing around the world, he's been gone for ages!"

I could tell that I wouldn't like Mac. The way April's eyes lit up or the smile she spoke with when he was mentioned gave me a gut wrenching feeling.

"Let's swim!" April said happily, "Help me tip the boat!"

I gave April my best 'I know you're dumb but are you really _that_ dumb?' look, "Why would we tip the boat over?"

April laughed, "It's called capsizing and we're only tipping it temporarily. We'll right it every once and a while so it doesn't turtle and before you ask that mean flip upside down. That's the easiest way to lose your mast (the thing the sail in connected to). But this way the boat can't float away. Just don't land on the sail, whatever you do. Okay? On three! One, two three!"

And then we tipped the boat over. I didn't land on the sail and we both swam the the other side of the boat, the side where the bottom of the boat was facing out.

I stared at the boat that was lying on it's side, "April, how are we going to get this up again?"

"I'll take care of it, don't worry!" She said splashing my face.

"Oh, you asked for it April Flower!" I laughed, swimming closer to her.

"Come and get me Riley Bear!" She teased swimming just out of my reach.

I moved a little closer and trapped her in my arms. She giggled and tried to wiggle out of my grasp but I stopped her movements by kissing her softly.

I pulled away after about 10 seconds to a blushing April. "Aren't you supposed to ask before you do that?" She asked, flustered.

"Depends... Do you want me to?" I asked smugly.

"No..." She breathed looking away.

I tilted her chin up with my hand and smiled, "Don't be embarassed. That's not the April I know and..."

"Like?" April suggested.

"If that's the most comfortable," I replied. "Are we... dating now?"

"No!" April shot back hurriedly, "I mean, I don't think that would actually work out and you know how everyone else will judge us."

"But I like being with you, like this, I mean," I said, resting a hand on April's cheek.

April smiled, "I do too. But I don't want to be in a comitted relationship. Not yet, at least."

I nodded, "I know what we can do. We can be 'Friends With Benefits' but in the least sexual way possible."

"Exactly. Friends With Benefits but in the least sexual way possible. I like it," She laughed.

I was almost rethinking my call on that one. Should I have tried to convince her that a relationship was right? Would this moment change everything? If I had said something different, would be whole future be changed? I don't know. I really don't. But sometimes, I wish I had changed what I said. I don't know if April did too.

This is what I thought about the whole ride back to shore, if I would regret my decision. After de-rigging April's laser and moving the trailer her boat rested on the the parking spot with the _Reserved for Miss April Dickson_ sign in front of it (Jake and Chad got her the parking spot the year that her parents had bought her the laser. It remained unnamed until she got her nickname April Flower from me).

"April?"A voice asked gleefully from behind us.

We both turned around as the same instant, with different looks on our faces. April had a look of pure joy and I had a look of envy, or so I'd imagine. That's certainly what was going on inside.

April ran up and hugged the boy the voice belonged too. Okay, now I was really jealous. The guy was tall, had a 6 pack, had sunkissed blonde hair that was cropped short and blue eyes and was overall very athletic looking.

"This is Mac!" April introduced, hugging the shirtless guy.

I was fuming. "Hello Mac."

"Is this your boyfriend?" Mac asked with laughing eyes and a smile on his face. Ugh I hated him.

April looked over at me and shook her head, "Nope! I'm single Mac, like the last time you were here."

Mac smirked and leaned over to whisper something in April's ear. She laughed and replied, "I know," in a normal volume.

"Is there good wind today?" Mac asked, looking out at the water.

April nodded, "Yeppies! I won the regatta today on the April Flower!"

Mac hugged April again and kissed her cheek, "That's great Sunshine! Well, I think I'll head out now. See you around?"

"Of course!" April replied happily, joining me again.

As soon as Mac was out of earshot, I turned to April, "What did he whisper in your ear?"

April blinked and then a wave of recognition swept over her face, "Ohhh! I remember! He said, 'He looks jealous. He likes you April.' and I said, 'I know!'"

I nodded, "I remember that part."

April looked at me and laughed, "Do you wanna go get some ice cream or something up at the quarterdeck?" She pointed to a building up a hill from the private beach, which was a short walk away from the launch.

I nodded and she ran up to the quarterdeck and I followed.

With April, you could never know what to expect, but I was learning. Quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Review people!<strong>

**April**


	4. Ice Cream

**Hai guys. How are you? Well, I know it's been a while since I've updated . . weeeeel, erm, anything. But I'm here now! And I just had a lot of Apriley feels over the past couple of . . erm . . . period of time. So. LEGGO.**

* * *

><p>"Riley, there's uh, there's an, um, an uh g-girl here to us see you," My uncle slurs from the room, "Did uh did you get her uh, er, um pregnant?"<p>

I groan, but make no sudden movements or sounds. Because my uncle's drunk and bad things might happen if I do anything rash. But maybe since there's someone here- I'm cut off when I hear the familiar crash of a glass bottle against my door.

"R-riley. Get . . uh . . get out," He begins to raise his voice and I take only a quick moment to thank whoever's up there for my door being closed before I make my way out, careful not to step on the broken glass.

Waiting for me there is the only girl I've been able to think about as of lately. The girl who's lips taste like sunshine and whose voice is strong. My jaw drops open slightly at her mysterious presence, just in my time of want. When I had just been thinking about missing her. "April?"

Her blue eyes showed concern and her look cast between my uncle and me a couple of quick times before she nodded and cleared her throat, "Uh, hi. I was wondering if-"

"HEY. I, uh, I have an i-idea. Why don't, uh, you, uh come on in?" My uncle stuttered.

April's eyes widened and she looked furiously at me as I agreed clearly. _You'll be okay. _I mouthed to her, and she nodded slightly.

I walked to the door and held out my hand to her, which she grabbed as if it was her lifeline, and she held on as if she were drowning. She began taking small sidesteps toward me and I pulled her into my grasp, wrapping my free arm around her shoulder and she clutched onto my side as if she were dying. However, I most definetly didn't mind having her so close. Without hesitation, I led her into my room.

"April?"

Crap. I forgot David was still here. I quickly side-glanced to April who was smiling at David, leaving my side to sit beside him. A small twinge of jealousy played with me.

"Something wrong with me, April?" I teased the blonde girl. She began to giggle softly and David as well began to snicker.

April glanced up at me under her thick eyelashes, "Uh, Riley Bear. You aren't wearing a shirt."

Oh yeah. "You didn't seem to mind before," I grumbled, causing the two to shake with silent laughter. After pulling a t-shirt over my head, I ushered the two younger ones to the broken window behind my bed. "C'mon little ones, we're leaving before this gets messy."

"Won't you get in trouble?" April's eyes get wide again. David's already outside and I'm trying to offer April a hand to boost her up.

"Nah," David offers, "He'll be too drunk to remember. We'll say he let us out, and then our Aunt will be madder with him than us. Easy."

I nod and April seems convinced, and she lets me boost her up, and I follow her out quietly.

David shares that he'll be in the library and he heads off (April remarked "He's fast!" as he ran in the opposite direction), leaving April and I alone. I finally get a good look at her. She's not too dressed up, a lace tank-top which allowed me to see her light pink sports bra under it, shorts and red TOMS. She's wearing a simple infinity necklace (which I recognized as one Ana had gotten for her) and an England heart ring. Her phone is stuck in her back pocket and her curly hair is underdone, with only a white crochet beanie covering the top of her head.

She looks at me for a minute and I quickly pull her into my arms, lifting the dinky girl off the ground. She lets out a surprised shriek and I feel her arms wrap around my neck.

As I put her back down on her feet, she's suddenly closer to me. I lean down to her lips and at the last moment she pulls away and smiles at me, "Let's just walk, okay?"

I laugh and intertwine our fingers as we set off, trying to get as far away from the trailer without bringing it up.

"So, has it felt like a week to you?" I smiled down at her.

She puckered her lips, "No. It's kind of felt longer. I didn't think about how hard it would be to sneak around all the time. I think Ana's getting feelings for you." She seems visibly upset about this.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Fernando has been all over you lately, boo," I gently remind her, then wonder where this came from. April just makes me so happy, so easy-going. When I'm with her, I don't worry. All my problems melt away. We can just be carefree, and deal with the problems later.

April sighed and stepped over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, leaning her head against my shoulder, "I don't want to talk about Fernando. He's all I ever hear about."

I raise an eyebrow, even though I know she can't see me, "What?"

"Well," April begins as I wrap my arm around her shoulder, "I think Ana knows we have something going. And she just wants you to herself. So she's been trying to convince me to just go be with Fernando. And Hannah's just a sap for romance, so she goes along with it. Plus Jake is convinced Fernando is a good guy. And the twins love him. And Chad . . I think Chad likes you."

My heart lowers, "But you don't want to be with Fernando, right? At least, not now?"

April stops walking and I turn around to face her. She had caught me off guard and I was about a step and a half in front of her. I almost wished I had a camera at that moment. Or at least I could stop time, and live right here forever. The sun was shining down on her back, lighting up her hair like gold. The sun made her long eyelashes cast shadows on her pink cheeks. Her blue eyes stared intently at me, the corners of her lips curving up into a small smile. She took a step toward me and rested both her hands on my shoulders. "No, Riley. I want to be with you. And only you."

This time, she let me kiss her. And I realized how much I missed this. April was . . everything. She was incredible, she was insane. She had no idea what she was doing, but at the same time, she had every right idea. She was sweet, but fierce. She was smart, and stupid. She was perfect, and flawed. But I knew it was her imperfections that made her so beautiful to me.

As I pulled away, she grinned at me, "At least, for now."

"What are we going to do once 'for now' is over?" I asked, curious of what her witty answer would be.

April wrapped both her arms around my waist and we began to walk again, "We . . . We'll sort something out. Don't think about it now. Live here."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, keeping her close to me, and she let go with one arm. "I hate thinking about it," I replied and she nodded.

"Let's go get ice cream," She changed the subject and I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"That's your answer for everything, isn't it, my dear?" I pulled on one of her curls lightly.

She playfully batted my hands away, giggling, "Yes. Do you have problems with that?"

"You're going to get fat if the solution to all your problems is ice cream!" I replied smartly.

She gasped in mock offense and ran away, screeching, "NEVER RILEY BERENSON, NEVER!"

"BUT WHAT IF YOUR PROBLEM IS THAT YOU'RE GETTING OBESE FROM TOO MUCH ICE CREAM?" I yelled after her, running as well, laughing.

April began to fake cry and sat down on the ground, "I don't want to get obese Riley Bear!"

"Then, I'll make sure you don't get obese," I laughed, pulling her back onto her feet.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, April and I did get ice cream. And then we went out to the park. And basically just wasted an entire day chatting under a weeping willow. I would sit back against the tree trunk and April would lay horizontally with her head in my lap and we would be sappy and take turns feeding each other bites of ice cream until it was all gone. And then as the park became emptier, she would sing Ed Sheeran softly to me as I played with her hair. It was almost six by the time we worked up enough energy to head out.<p>

As we went back to April's house, we took as long as possible, just to be in the company of each other. It was only a Tuesday night, but the whole town seemed empty. Like it was just the two of us. I would crack jokes as we walked just to give April an opportunity to laugh and smile at me. April would sing bits of songs I asked her to sing so I could fake a British accent and give her ridiculous criticisms.

It was nearly dark by the time we finally got to her house, but I knew deep down, neither of us cared.

"Hannah, what are you looking at?" I looked up over my book at Hannah, who sat dreamily at the window, staring intently at something.

She glanced back at me, "I'm pretty sure I'm looking at April and Riley."

"That's impossible," I tried to assure myself. Everyone had always said Riley had a thing for me. Not April. April had Fernando. April had the quadruplet boy, Buddy. She didn't know it and she had Declan wrapped around her finger. Riley was mine.

Hannah made a scoffing noise, "Come look for yourself."

At her words, I practically leaped out of my bed and to the window, where sure enough April and Riley were dancing around in the street, looking fairly ridiculous.

"They're so cute," Hannah sighed.

I laughed, "I was going to say stupid, but okay."

Hannah raised an eyebrow and grabbed my cheek, "I think Annie is a little bit jealous that April got her boy."

"Am not!" I protested, crossing my arms, "Can you open the window and hear what they're saying?"

Hannah burst out laughing, "It's cracked already, Ana. Just listen closer. All they're doing is laughing right now. And maybe singing or humming or something."

"And kissing?" I stared, my cheeks beginning to flare bright red in anger, "This is not happening. Not now. Not to me."

Hannah looked abashed, "What are you talking about?"

I looked at her seriously, "April gets all the guys. But not this time. Riley Berenson will be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaand cue dramatic music! What do y'all think is gonna happen? Because, er, I don't exactly know yet. So, leave me a suggestion down below?<strong>

**OH, and if any of you are interested in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, and you have a tumblr . . I strongly suggest you go check out the role-play group! It needs members! You can find it at .com . Check it out, loves?**

**xx **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
